


You're a Monster, Billy Russo

by Artemisausten



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisausten/pseuds/Artemisausten
Summary: “Hey, Russo, Y/N—everything okay in there?”You feel your face turning a bright red as Billy gazes down at you, leaning over you with a pleased expression and running his wet fingers over your lips. “Everything’s fine, Jack,” he calls back. “Just a private conference that got a little heated.”There’s silence on the other end of the day for a long moment as your heart pounds in your ears and Billy grins with a mischievous delight.“Okay, then,” you hear Jack say in a stiff voice, certain that he knows it was more than that but that he’s not going to challenge Billy’s word.____________Just some Billy Russo filth I wrote for tumblr based on the prompt, "We have to be quiet", because I was in the mood for it.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You're a Monster, Billy Russo

Sex at work is never a good thing. You know this. You’ve experienced this first-hand. It just so happens that you’ve dated not one, not two, but _three_ coworkers in the past. You dated them despite knowing already that it was a bad idea. You dated them despite knowing already that _they_ were a bad idea.

You dated them already knowing full well that sex at the office is a _terrible_ idea.

You had sex at the office with them anyway and got one of them fired, another reassigned, and had your own boss proposition you because the sight of you pushed against the wall while your ex fondled you from behind was apparently exactly what he wanted to see from his female employees.

You’ve filed sexual harassment lawsuits and been sent to anger management once for punching your boss in the face after he deliberately stole your suit and panties so that you couldn’t cover yourself back up.

Oh well, you think. You live and learn.

Except that you don’t learn, apparently, because here you are again—pushed back on a desk in a locked office while Billy Russo hikes your skirt up, your panties down, and then takes a frustratingly _long_ time to do the one thing he’s been teasing you with for fucking weeks. “What’s taking you so long? Don’t tell me you need a map.”

Billy chuckles against your inner thigh, sending shivers up your spine as his breath tickles your skin. You can feel his dark hair falling loose around his face, the silky strands as soft and teasing as his breath where it touches you. You can feel yourself becoming more aroused every second, a delicious heat filling your core as Billy inches his way inward. Just knowing that he’s between your legs, that any moment now Billy will be touching and tasting you, makes your body warm and the space between your thighs wet with desire. Every second he postpones it unnecessarily is like torture for you.

“I’m just trying to make it a little more romantic for you, Y/N,” he says in a low voice, brown eyes locked on yours as he gazes at you, lips pulled into a cocky smirk. He can’t decide which part of this he loves more—seeing you so prone and vulnerable right now as he towers over you on the desk, or the fact that you’re so impatient. “Don’t you want me to be romantic?”

The glare on your face is either a ‘no’ or a ‘you actually expect me to believe that Billy Russo is romantic’, but Billy’s not sure which and he doesn’t really care. He’s just savoring the moment while he licks his lips and makes a mental plan of what he’s going to do to you and where he’s going to start.

For the record, Billy is going to start by kissing the inside of your thigh, letting his beard and tongue move slowly upward in some small circles that alternate between gentle teasing and something more rough. He’s going to listen to the sound of your breath catching as he pauses at your folds, wet and sensitive as you wait for him, and let his breath tickle and tease at your clit as you pull your stomach taut with the effort to keep still. He’s going to make you wait for a long, _long_ moment before he eases his mouth toward you, barely even touching his lips to your clit at first before they part and his tongue smooths over it in one fluid motion that makes your body tense and then go pliant at the promise of more. He takes his time, teasing and sucking and nipping at you, letting his tongue move over every inch of you and dipping inside you just enough to make you gasp at the intrusion while you reach out and clasp your fingers around anything you can find. Your nails dig into the hard wood of the desk, scraping and clawing while Billy’s mouth seems to devour every part of available before coming back for more.

By the time you finally feel his fingers inside of you, you’re squirming on the desk, thighs tensing and untensing as you try to keep yourself under control. When you feel those fingers push against your slit and start to bury themselves inside of you, however, all bets are off. You let out a moan that sounds simultaneously sinful and strangled, half in ecstasy and half recognizing that if you’re too loud, you’ll both get caught and that won’t be good for either of you. Billy’s fingers move inside you with a careful precision, teasing and scissoring, exploring for that place that makes you lose all control—the place that will make this all the more dangerous, he thinks, and all the more exciting.

He doesn’t mind the idea that you two might get caught. For Billy, it’s part of the appeal. It makes being with you, seeing like this, all the more intoxicating.

He’s working with a patience you didn’t know he has to pump his fingers back and forth inside of you, burying them as deeply as he can and working them back out, encouraged by the breathy sounds that keep escaping you as he works. He watches you grip the edge of the desk, your teeth clenched in a desperate move to keep any noises quiet while your hips arch to meet his every touch, and he can’t stop his self-satisfied grin. He knows that you’re trying as hard as you can and he knows that he’s going to push you even further.

Still working you with his fingers, his gaze redirects to your pussy once more as leans in and closes his lips around your clit, sucking the sensitive little nub as a whine greets him in response. You don’t want to give in to the noises that are trying to escape you, but Billy’s resolve—and his skill with his mouth—is greater than yours. It’s too much as he moves inside you, too much as his tongue flicks over your clit and your thighs quake in pleasure, your body aching for anything he will give you. You let out a full moan that seems to fill the room, loud and unrelenting to your own ears. You can’t stop the string of words and sounds that are melded together in something messy and incomprehensible, recognizing only the barest, desperate intention behind them as you beg for _more, more, more, please, fuck, more_. You hum and bite your lower lip, not entirely sure you can hold back as Billy’s fingers fill you up slowly and roughly, slowly and roughly, easing and pounding against you.

Billy only pulls away long enough to chuckle, his mouth mere inches from your clit. “Careful, Y/N. We have to be quiet,” he teases. “We don’t want to get caught, do we?”

_No_ , you think. No, you don’t want to get caught. You’re sure you don’t want to get caught.

Or…you think you’re sure you don’t want to get caught.

It’s hard to think straight when Billy is touching you like that. It’s even harder to murmur the words, “Quiet. Quiet. Need to….quiet…” Your cheeks are burning, your skin flushed, as you close your eyes tightly and try to think against the things that Billy is doing to you, trying to remember not to make noise and trying to have enough control over yourself to actually _not_ make noise.

The trouble is that Billy is better at making you lose control than you are at having it, and he likes bringing you to that point more than he likes playing fair. He offers you no chance to recover, no opportunity to regain whatever semblance of control and dignity you had before his mouth is back at your pussy, joining his fingers in an unrelenting, merciless assault that’s wonderfully sinful as you try to hold still and bite back the cries fighting to be heard. Your teeth ache from how hard your jaw is clenched at Billy’s mouth moving over you, his fingers inside you. Your thighs are damp from his saliva and your own arousal, your pussy clenching around him as you feel yourself beginning to reach that peak. Billy deliberately changes the pace of his fingers, movements becoming rough and hard as you take sharp breaths and lose your ability to hold back. Your body tenses and your toes curl as the orgasm washes over you, a near scream of pleasure tearing through the otherwise silent office as Billy refuses to stop touching and sucking you, letting your body feel the full force of your pleasure until your legs and hips start to relax against him as you’re panting with release.

Billy slowly pulls away, still teasing you with his fingers for a long moment and watching as your eyelids get heavy and your sensitive body still responding against him before he finally moves his fingers away. If you had the energy to glare up at him, you would, especially when you see the most gleeful, evil smirk on Billy’s face that you think you’ve ever seen in the short time that you’ve known him.

_Especially_ , you think with concern, eyes widening, when you hear the sound of a knock at the door. “Hey, Russo, Y/N—everything okay in there?”

You feel your face turning a bright red as Billy gazes down at you, leaning over you with a pleased expression and running his wet fingers over your lips. “Everything’s fine, Jack,” he calls back. “Just a private conference that got a little heated.”

There’s silence on the other end of the day for a long moment as your heart pounds in your ears and Billy grins with a mischievous delight, moving the fingers that were inside you not so long ago over your lips enough to part them and push them inside. You take a shaky breath as you taste yourself on them, closing your lips around them and letting your tongue wash over them while Billy stares down at you darkly.

“Okay, then,” you hear Jack say in a stiff voice, certain that he knows it was more than that but that he’s not going to challenge Billy’s word. Billy doesn’t break your gaze as you suck on his fingers, your body feeling limp and heavy underneath him.

“Now that’s what I call a productive meeting,” Billy says, finally moving his fingers from your mouth and letting your spit drip over your lips and chin as he does. “What did you think, Y/N?”

You swallow, running your tongue over your lips, and shake your head at him. “You did that on purpose,” you accuse, your voice small as you push yourself up onto your elbows.

Billy just grins at you as he goes to straighten his tie and readjust his suit before smoothing his hair back in place. “What? I didn’t do anything,” Billy says innocently—not that you’d believe that Billy could be innocent of _anything_. “Well, not anything you didn’t ask me to do, anyway.”

“You’re a fucking monster, Billy Russo.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agrees, those dark brown eyes settling on you as you’re still propped half naked on the desk. “Maybe next time, we should try a gag.”

You desperately hope that Billy doesn’t see the little thrill that washes over you at the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated as I live for external validation.
> 
> And cookies.
> 
> Also, find me on tumblr @artemisausten!


End file.
